Karaoke
by Allan Grayson
Summary: Gokudera tiene un talento escondido que sólo Tsuna conoce. ¿Qué pasará cuando se vea obligado a usar ese talento en público? One Shot. 5927.


**Hola. Como les comenté en mi historia anterior, les traigo más de estos dos personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Espero les guste**

* * *

 **Karaoke**

A Hayato le aterraba cantar en público. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes: lo hacía mientras se bañaba o cuando limpiaba su departamento, pero siempre en soledad. Aquella tarde, la estúpida mujer y la pelirroja por la que Juudaime babeaba habían propuesto ir al karaoke del centro porque hacía mucho tiempo que no salían juntos. El idiota del baseball y el cabeza de césped asintieron con su habitual sonrisa y entusiasmo al extremo que los caracterizaban y que tanto desesperaban al joven italiano.

La pequeña I-pin, la vaca estúpida y Chrome también asintieron. Hibari, como siempre desapareció en cuanto lo propusieron y Hayato carraspeó para negarse un segundo después. Se dio la vuelta, pero una tímida mano lo jaló por la manga: "vamos, será divertido", dijo Tsuna con voz suave y lo miró con esos ojos grandes y expresivos. Cómo negarse a esa petición, Hayato se sonrojó un poco y terminó siendo llevado al lugar.

Ahora estaba muerto de miedo porque casi todos habían cantado, hasta la pequeña Chrome había decidido abrirse un poco más y cantar una canción. Al micrófono estaba el idiota del baseball y aunque desafinaba mucho, no lo hacía tan mal. Pronto terminó su canción y regresó a su lugar al lado de Tsuna, mientras todos le aplaudían y vitoreaban su canción.

\- Es tu turno, cabeza de pulpo. – Hayato rechistó y puso su habitual cara de molestia. No quería cantar y punto.

-Yo no vine a cantar, yo vine a acompañar al Juudaime. –

-¡Estupidera tiene miedo! Ja, ja, ja. Sabe que no puede cantar mejor que Lambo-san. – El comentario del pequeño niño sólo consiguió molestarlo más, pero antes que se pudiera exaltar, su querido jefe salió en a defenderlo.

-No digas eso, Lambo. Te he dicho que no me gusta que hables así de Gokudera-kun. Él es un gran pianista y sabe cantar muy bien. – Las palabras de su jefe siempre le bajaban la guardia y más cuando lo elogiaban. No se consideraba merecedor de tales halagos y menos viniendo del Décimo.

-¿Gokudera sabe tocar el piano y sabe cantar? ¡Esa no me la esperaba! – Dijo Yamamoto mientras Haru y Kyoko trataban de animarlo a que lo hiciera.

\- Si sé o no, eso no es de su incumbencia. – Volvió a poner su semblante molesto y sacó un cigarrillo sin intención de fumarlo porque el local lo prohibía.

\- ¡Tiene miedo, tiene miedo! ¡No puedes ganare al gran Lambo-san! – El niño vaca comenzó a darle vueltas al pequeño sofá donde estaban todos sentados, frente a la pantalla y el micrófono que estaban ahí.

-Claro que no tengo miedo, sólo que no me gusta hacerlo en público. -

-Entonces si no lo haces en público, ¿Por qué Sawada acaba de decir que eres buen cantante? – El sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y no supo qué contestar. Era cierto, no le gustaba mostrar sus talentos en público, pero su Juudaime era diferente y un día que estaban juntos en su departamento, le pidió una pieza de piano, la cual acompañó con su voz; dejando al líder de los Vongola maravillado y sonriente: y si había algo que Gokudera amaba era ver a su querido jefe sonreír.

-Vamos, Gokudera-kun, hazlo. – Las palabras de Tsunayoshi Sawada lo movieron y pasó al micrófono con una sonrisa en los labios que se evaporó al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Te apuesto un rollo de sushi a que lo hará genial –

-Acepto – Contestó Yamamoto a Ryohei. Gokudera los fulminó con la mirada y Takeshi le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No tardó en elegir la canción y la música comenzó a sonar. Era alegre y rápida… algo contrastante al carácter de chico. Entonces comenzó a cantar mientras miraba ocasionalmente a sus amigos, en especial a su jefe.

-Oye, no está mal-

-Entonces tú pagarás la ronda de sushi en el restaurant de papá-

\- ¡Eso es un abuso! – Yamamoto sólo rió ante la reacción de Ryohei. Gokudera era muy bueno cantando, Tsuna tenía razón.

\- ¡Eres asombroso, Gokudera-kun! – El jefe Vongola lo veía fascinado junto a todos sus amigos. Gokudera le respondió con una gran sonrisa sin dejar de cantar. Por fin la canción finalizó y Tsuna se levantó a aplaudirle.

\- ¡Estuviste fantástico Gokudera-kun!- Todos lo vitoreaban, pero era como si Hayato sólo pudiera escuchar la voz de su querido Juudaime. Quería complacerlo y ver esa sonrisa, supo que lo había hecho bien

-N… no es para tanto, décimo. – Hayato le contestó con un prominente sonrojo en la cara mientras se sentaba junto al décimo.

Siguieron cantando un par de canciones más hasta que se Yamamoto los invitó a todos a cenar sushi al restaurant de su padre. Haru, Kyoko y Chrome se adelantaron junto a Lambo e I-pin. Ryohei y Yamamoto comenzaron a hablar de deportes dejando atrás a Gokudera y a Tsuna se quedaron caminando lentamente detrás de ellos.

-Gokudera-kun, ¿te puse en muchos aprietos por ponerte a cantar? Discúlpame si fue así – Tsuna trató de disculparse

-No se preocupe Juudaime, es cierto que no me gusta cantar en público… sólo me gusta cantar… para usted… - le sonrió y trató de desviar la mirada, agachando un poco la cara para que su jefe no notar su sonrojo, pero al notarlo, el pequeño Vongola también se sonrojó.

-G…gracias. – Gokudera le sonrió y le rozó los dedos con la yema de los suyos, incapaz de sostener su mano como quería y decirle todo aquello que llevaba guardado desde hacía algunas semanas. Pero no hubo necesidad, Tsuna le regaló una mirada dulce correspondiendo todos esos sentimientos de los cuales no tenía pleno conocimiento aún pero que empezaban a nacer.

\- ¡Tsuna-san, Gokudera-kun, no se queden atrás! – Gritó Haru mientras Kyoko levantaba su mano para que los vieran. Los chicos se apresuraron a correr mientras sus corazones compartían tímidamente un latido sincronizado. Gokudera estaba feliz. Ya tendrían otra oportunidad para ser sinceros y decirse todo aquello que aún no se atrevían a expresar.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, aún me quedan un par de historias cortas de estos dos y estoy planeando un fic un poco largo. Espero sus comentarios :D Muchas gracias por venir a leer.**


End file.
